1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optical waveguide whose setting position, form, and size have been favorably controlled and to a method of manufacturing the same.
The present invention also relates to a circuit board, an optical module, and an optical transfer apparatus that include such an optical waveguide.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical waveguides are used to transfer near infrared light and visible light. Such optical waveguides have a variety of uses, such as the transfer of optical signals, the transfer of energy, optical sensors, optical fiber scopes, and the like.
One related art example of a method of manufacturing an optical waveguide is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H09-243858.